


This is Halloween

by CaptainZiggs



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZiggs/pseuds/CaptainZiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby's birthday (aka Halloween) rolls around again, and this time Kotetsu has the perfect idea for how to celebrate it: he's gonna take Barnaby trick-or-treating, whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme fill for the prompt that...well, is basically the summary up there. Normally I don't deanon these until I'm actually finished with them, but today's Halloween, so I've gotta put something up here.

Kotetsu was Barnaby's beloved partner. His confidant. His first and closest friend. Barnaby did not take this relationship for granted. He would do anything within his power to protect Kotetsu and keep him safe (something that had become slightly more challenging, but no less rewarding, with Kotetsu's now vanished powers). If there was a life he could live without him, Barnaby wanted nothing to do with it.

Sometimes, however, he just wanted to throttle the man like nobody's business.

“C'mon, Bunny, let me take a picture! This is something we can't let pass by without preserving the memories.”

This was one of those times.

“No,” Barnaby replied flatly. They both stood in the relatively new apartment that Kotetsu moved into three months ago (it helped to have more than one bedroom with both his daughter and partner coming over so often.), waiting for Kaede to finish getting ready.

Barnaby picked at the red spandex costume Kotetsu had forced him to wear and frowned. He wasn't very fond of it. The cape was too short to be even remotely impressive, the design was entirely too busy, and the ears kept drooping and falling in his face. “It's embarrassing enough that I have to wear this at all. The only thing that would make it worse would be to make photographic evidence of it.”

“Aw don't be like that. I had Antonio sew it especially for you.”

“I don't care if the president himself made it. Put that camera away or I'm going home right now.”

Kotetsu pouted, but relented and put the camera back into the pillowcase he had in hand. He too was wearing a ridiculous spandex costume, the blue one that Barnaby had seen him wear twice before. The primary difference was that he seemed to be _enjoying_ it. “Fine," he said. "Just don't be such a sourpuss about it. You're supposed to celebrate your birthday, not spend the whole night complaining about it. Also, it's Halloween. It is required by law that you go trick-or-treating at least once in your lifetime.”

“By _what_ law?”

“By Wild Tiger's law!”

Figures.

“I fail to understand how dressing up in silly costumes and pestering people for candy will help me to enjoy anything.” Barnaby adjusted one of his costume's drooping ears for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Lord knows why Kotetsu decided that the best outfit for the occasion was a red, rabbit themed duplicate of his own costume.

“Bunny, you have been deprived of the joy of trick-or-treating for too long and I won't stand for it. We are going out there in silly costume, we are going to eat entirely too much candy than is healthy, and you are going to _like it_.”

Barnaby regretted ever telling Kotetsu that he'd never been trick-or-treating as a child. He had thought Kotetsu had gotten over his inexplicable desire to celebrate Barnaby's unusually dated birthday. He had thought wrong. Frankly, Barnaby didn't get why the old man was so concerned about it. It wasn't as if he didn't do anything for his birthday; he just liked to keep it simple. A night of listening to Rossini with some scented candles and a small cake was enough for him.

A small pang of sadness hit Barnaby's heart when he realized that he'd have to buy the cake himself from now on. Samantha should have never died the way she did...

“C'mon.” Kotetsu slapped a gloved hand on Barnaby's shoulder, snapping him back to attention. “Kaede should be finished with her costume just about now. Get your bag.”

“... Er, right,” Barnaby said, trying to fight his surprise listlessness. He went to the coffee table to grab the sack on top of it, catching a glimpse of Kotetsu's concerned expression directed towards him before the older man knocked on the bathroom door.

“Kaede sweetie, do need any help with your costume? It's still a bit of time to make things perfect before we go out.”

“No, I think I got all of it.” The door opened and out popped a twelve-year-old girl in a blue, winged jacket and a rainbow wig with ears. Her outfit seemed a lot more practical than the one Barnaby had forced upon him. Sure, it was clearly a costume, but take off the wig, the wings, and the numerous embellishments (normal shorts, Barnaby assumed, didn't usually have rainbow scarves stitched to their bottoms) and it looked like something a young girl could possibly wear any day.

Barnaby didn't have time to figure out what she was dressed as before Kotetsu dove in for his requisite doting and bone-crushing hug. “There's Papa-Tetsu's little Rainbow Dash! Now, aren't you the cutest thing in all of Equestria?”

“Dad, you're messing up the wig.” Kaede struggled to keep her jacket's wings from being destroyed in one of Kotetsu's forceful embraces.

Kotetsu released his prisoner and patted her on the head. “I'm sorry Kaed-er, Rainbow Dash sweetie. I just got swept up in how adorable you look.” After smoothing out the wig, he stepped back to examine his work. “There, now it's as dashey as the real Rainbow Dash's mane! Now, do you have your candy bag?”

Kaede winced. “I left it in Grandma's car.”

“Well, you better get a pillowcase from one of the bedrooms!” Kotetsu said in a voice of fake panic. “Quick, before we leave without you!”

“Crap! Give me a second!” Kaede was out of the main room before her father could scold her for her language. With here gone, there was only Kotetsu and Barnaby himself – although he could feel the tone of the impending conversation seeping into the room.

Kotetsu put a hand on Barnaby's upper arm. “You gonna be alright, Bunny?”

“Yeah, it's just... There's just some strong feelings attached to this day. Not very good ones.” Barnaby felt the vague pressure behind his eyes that was warning him of impending tears, but he was able to fight the sensation.

Kotetsu's expression grew pained. He drew Barnaby into a sort of half-hug. “It's okay,” he said, and gave a heavy sigh. “I'm sorry, Bunny. I should have made sure you were okay with all of this before we got going.... I'm not going to force you to come with us if you don't want to. I can tell Kaede that you got an emergency call from Ben. We can talk about it when you're feeling better.”

“No, it's alright... I'm willing to try this.” Truth be told, even if he was against this whole trick-or-treat thing, Barnaby didn't want to be alone tonight. With Samantha gone, he couldn't enjoy relaxing on his birthday like he used to. The once soothing candles and opera just reminded him what he had lost.

“Are you sure?” Kotetsu asked. “I don't want you saying that just to make me happy, alright?”

“I'm sure.” Barnaby took a deep breath. The pressure behind his eyes began to fade.

“I'm glad, Bunny. I'll do what I can to make sure you enjoy tonight.”

Barnaby gave a weak smile. “Thanks.” He might have said more, but a twelve-year-old girl dressed vaguely like a blue Pegasus barged back into the room before he could think of anything to add.

Kaede waved the cat print pillowcase in her hand. “Got it! Can we go now?”

Kotetsu gave a subtle nod to Barnaby before spinning around to face Kaede.

“That depends – do you remember everything I told you?” he asked, bending over with his hands on his knees.

 _"Daaad."_

"Well, I guess if you don't want to go then..."

Kaede rolled her eyes before going over the safety check list. “Don't go too far ahead, always keep the flashlight on, make sure I know who's power I have at all times, and only use Hundred Power if I'm really, really sure I'm in danger.”

“And...?”

“And don't eat more than half of the candy tonight. I'm not five, Dad.  _Sheesh._ ”

“Now we're ready to go.” Kotetsu sprung back up, broad grin on his face. From Barnaby's perspective, he looked twice as excited as Kaede. In an instant, both Kaburagis sprung for the door as if in a race. Kotetsu made it first by a long shot, swinging the door open before Kaede could crash into it, and Kaede ran through it faster than any girl ought to.

Kotetsu didn't follow suit - not immediately, at least. Instead, he turned to Barnaby once again. A more serious look spread across his face.

“Remember: if you want to stop – _really_ stop – just tell me.”

“Kotetsu, I'll be fine.”

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Absolutely. Not only that, but I assure you that I won't even complain.”


	2. Smell My Feet

“I am, once again, entirely unsure as to why I agreed to this.”

They had been out for two hours at least, and in that two hours Barnaby had learned that spandex was a terrible insulator. Also that Antonio should never consider a career in making shoes. _God_ , his feet hurt.

“Oh, you're enjoying this and you know it.” Kotetsu didn't even turn his head back to address Barnaby's complaint. He and Kaede were a couple of yards ahead of him, scouting for lit houses in a suburb Barnaby was not in the least bit familiar with. Neither of them appeared to be even remotely aware of the cold that was currently inhibiting Barnaby's ability to feel his own fingers.

“I'm serious,” Barnaby countered. He eyed another group of costumed candy-seekers – some of them adults – making their way down the other side of the street. “I cannot fathom how anyone over thirteen can enjoy doing this every year.”

Kotetsu stopped and spun around, cape floating in the freezing breeze and making him look even more ridiculous than he already was. “You sure about that? You're not enjoying this at all?”

“Not in the least.”

Kotetsu's dopiness vanished in an instant. Barnaby recognized the sincere, concerned expression from back at the apartment in an instant. “So, do you want to go home now?”

“... No.”

The serious air disappeared, and the old man in the silly blue costume gave one of those “I told you so” grins before he turned on his heel and headed to the next lit house.

Barnaby scowled. The damned man was right. As much as he didn't want to admit, there was _something_ he was enjoying from this whole thing, though heaven knows what it was. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't trade it for one of his usual nights, even without the... _things_ hanging over that experience.

How did that even work? He was walking around in an utterly stupid costume, presenting himself to every household head who cared to see in exchange for cheap sugary treats – which probably weren't worth even a _tenth_ of how much the infernal suit he was wearing had to cost – all while freezing his fingers off and wearing his feet down to bloody stumps. Yet, despite the complaining, _he wasn't hating it_. It made absolutely no sense to him.

“Dad, why are we skipping that house?” Kaede asked, pointing to a small, blue and white residence that Kotetsu has already passed.

“Because they don't give out any candy.”

“How do you know that? They have pumpkins and everything.”

“We went there last year, sweetie. Remember?”

“Oh right... Wait, wasn't that the house where you-”

“That's something we said we weren't going to talk about, Kaede.”

Barnaby suppressed a snort. Okay, maybe it made _some_ sense.

Okay, he admitted to himself (and _only_ to himself), he was enjoying this on some level. It wasn't the amusement at Kotetsu's expense, though. Or the candy. Or the once in a blue-moon chance to act like a kid and get away with it. Or the costume. It certainly wasn't the stupid costume with it's terribly unprotective footwear and complete inability to ward off the cold.

As he saw Kotetsu glance back at him, grin broad and eyes gleaming with excitement, Barnaby danced with the idea that it was his and Kaede's presence that was making this birthday a bit warmer than the others. Barnaby never really saw himself as the sort that needed the company of others, but the more he followed the two around these unfamiliar suburbs – hearing them laugh, seeing them smile, and seeing Kotetsu try to make _him_ smile – the closer he felt to those long-gone celebrations with his parents and the less he wanted to spend the next year alone.

“C'mon, Bunny!” Kotetsu called, maybe a bit louder than he needed to. “If you lag behind too much, we might lose you!”

Resisting the urge to smile, Barnaby quickened his pace. “I'm blaming you for every blister I get tonight, Kotetsu.”

The three of them approached the next house. It was large, well decorated, and had something of a Victioran air to it. It was also, bizarrely, painted black and purple. (They couldn't have done that just for Halloween, right?) Jack-o-lanterns of every size lined the brick pathway from the street. Instead of a doorbell, there was an ornate knocker in the shape of a gargoyle affixed to the door. Barnaby winced at the sharp, loud noise made when Kotetsu used it. His ears still stung when the door opened. Behind it was figure in a black, hooded robe holding a scythe, age and gender obscured by the full-body costume.

“Trick-or-treat!” Kaede and Kotetsu shouted in unison. Barnaby stuck to simply holding his bag up and gave the... person dressed as Death a reserved smile. He may have been willing to embarrass himself tonight, but he could only go so far.

 ** _“Who dares enter Death's domain?”_** The voice could rattle bones (and did exactly that to Barnaby's).

Kaede shrunk back a little. Kotetsu, on the other hand, just proceeded with being Kotetsu.

“Halt, evildoer! We are Wild Tiger and and Hopping Bunny, here to thwart your nefarious crimes!" He then put his hands on the shoulders of a shivering Kaede. "Also, Rainbow Dash.” Barnaby resisted the urge to groan at the speech Kotetsu enthusiastically gave for what had to have been the fiftieth time that night. He didn't even want to get started on the “superhero” name he'd decided upon.

Death tilted his head as he (Barnaby had decided from the voice that he was male.) started handing out candy. **_“I'm aware of who Wild Tiger is since I watch HeroTV, but I can't say I'm familiar with this 'Hopping Bunny' character.”_** He turned to look at Barnaby, or at least in his general direction. **_“Is he an original creation of yours?”_**

Oh _god_ , no. “Er, I-”

Kotetsu didn't even let him start his sentence. “He's the one and only partner of Wild Tiger!”

 **  
_“Wouldn't that be Barnaby Brooks Jr.?”_   
**

“Exactly!” Kotetsu puffed out his chest. “It took me quite a while to figure out a costume to match my old one!”

Death's face was completely obscured, but Barnaby got the distinct impression of sudden clarity from him. _**“I see. That's rather impressive.”**_ He drew in closer to examine Kotetsu, hand resting on a shadowed chin. **_“Actually, that costume appears to be quite authentic,”_** he said before turning to Kaede. **_“And I believe I saw you and your father on HeroTV before...”_**

Uh oh.

 _**“Sir, you wouldn't happen to be Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, would you? As in the real Wild Tiger?”** _

Barnaby swallowed. Oh, he wasn't worried about Kotetsu's secret identity – he didn't have one anymore after that whole thing two years ago. Nope, that wasn't the problem.

“Yeah, you got me.”

 _  
**“Oh, that's- I must say, I'm rather surprised to find a real Hero on my doorstep... You know, actually, my daughter's something of a fan. You wouldn't mind giving an autograph, would you?”**   
_

“Oh, sure! I'd never turn down the request of a loyal fan!”

 **  
_“Thank you. Hold on, I've got a pen somewhere around here...”_   
**

It was an entirely different problem Barnaby was worried about. The issue here was that he was dressed in a stupid, rabbit-themed superhero costume while standing next to what their friend Death here had successfully identified as the real Wild Tiger. And if Death cared enough to identify Kaede and Kotetsu...

 **  
_“Ah, here it is! Can you make it out to Ysabel?”_   
**

“No problem! Let's see...'A hero's work is never done...signed Wild Tiger.' There you go!”

 _  
**“Once again, thank you. It's quite a shock though, finding Heroes going trick-or-treating – especially as themselves.”**   
_

“Well, normally I go as Mr. Legend, but I learned Bunny here's never been trick-or-treating before, so I needed to take him.”

If Kotetsu told this guy who he was, Barnaby was going to kill him. His eyes darted to Kaede, who simple shrugged at him.

 _  
**“Yes, but I'm not sure why that made you decide to dress as yourself this year.”**   
_

“Oh, that's easy! We needed to be a matching pair. After all, I know it's hard to tell right now, but Bunny's the real Ba-”

Kaede ducked to avoid the red-clad arm that connected with Kotetsu's face before he could finish the sentence. As fast as he could, Barnaby whipped behind him and put the stunned Kotetsu into a firm headlock, clamping his other hand over the struggling man's mouth.

“Look, Mr... ern, Death. We really ought to get going now – right guys?”

“Mmmph _mmphh!_ ”

“Right, _Kaede?_ ” Barnaby could feel Kotetsu attempting to chew off his middle finger. He ignored it.

“Um, I guess...”

“See? Anyways, it's been really great meeting you, sir. Maybe we'll come around next year.” With Kotetsu head secured in his arm, Barnaby pulled back like a man with a hostage. “Thank you for the candy. We'll be sure to come next year. Goodbye!”

Somehow, Barnaby did not snap Kotetsu's neck when he spun around and bolted for the sidewalk (although he heard quite a few stifled screams). Once he was off the walkway of Death's house, he turned his head to see Kaede following him at a far more natural pace. Only when he saw the light from the house's open door disappear completely did Barnaby release his captive. Kotetsu doubled over, too busy gasping for breath to say anything.

Barnaby glared down at him. “Do that again, old man, and I'll get Agnes to broadcast your most embarrassing on-air moments for a straight week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Discworld reference? That is only coincidence! I do not even know who Terry Pratchett is!
> 
> Also, I did not completely steal that line from Atomic Robo.


End file.
